


Discipline

by TangyPeach



Category: Political RPF
Genre: 'lick my balls trump' tfw he actually does it, AU where Jair somehow and miraculously knows some conversational english, Complete and utter ass kissing, M/M, Missionary anal, Tw: some slurs said in diaoluge, explicit content, i hate how this is the first bolsotrump fic on archives, long-winded conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangyPeach/pseuds/TangyPeach
Summary: Trump offers Bolsonaro a proposition he can't refuse. The controversial Brazilian considers it.
Relationships: Jair Bolsonaro/Donald Trump
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a bolso/trump 2 years ago, lost it, re found half of it and made a few changes to it. Perhaps randomly posting this right after Trump lost is bad timing, but as I said, wrote it in 2019, based off of events in 2019.  
> Since I only found some parts of it, and attempted exemplifying it from what I had. It might be a little fast-paced just from what I salvaged, but does it really matter? Hoho, I present to you: the fic no one asked for:
> 
> https://youtu.be/4R_I2G_mWsc

ㅤㅤㅤDiscipline

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ 

2019  
ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ 

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair Bolsonaro knew this would be a good day. He straightened his tie, groomed his light brown hair, put on his best cologne and sought the day: “Bom Dia” He saluted to his newly appointed guards, who nodded at him, letting him into the black convertible.  
ㅤㅤㅤPerhaps Jair didn’t have the best English. He’d been brushing up on his English these past months just to talk to, or dare say impress, his hero-- Donald J. Trump. Perhaps he would have been better off just letting the translators do all the heavy lifting, but he _had_ to talk to Trump.  
In private. Alone. To have a manly talk about manly things. All in the name for Brazil, of course.  
ㅤㅤㅤBefore his driver made his stop, he looked at himself in a small mirror he carried around-- perhaps being that he was a little vain-- his deep blue, blood-shot eyes looking back at himself. He was hardly in his prime anymore-- gaining a lot of weight-- developing melasma (like any **proud Brazilian** would)-- growing both older and sicker-- and for such an overly-confident _jovem macho!_ man he felt he was, he felt something he hadn’t experienced since in a long, long time: nerve-racked. And for an aggressive, loud speaker like Jair, it felt completely alien to him. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair rubbed his eyes, exasperated by his own emotions-- _by his own wilting machismo_ \-- as his driver then called for him, pointing to the building: “White House, comin’ right up.”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Okay, heheh. Obrigado.” Jair waved, already forgetting to use his English phrases. _Fode!_  
ㅤㅤㅤJair deeply inhaled as the car rolled up to the curb. He unlatched the door, and his heart skipped a beat the moment he saw the man of the hour-- completely awestruck for the umpteenth time.  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald looked just as happy to see him, grinning broadly-- his golden mop of hair was well-conditioned, hooded over his piercing, beady eyes-- his plump, jolly cheeks protruding as he smiled ear to ear. Jair felt almost like he was floating, and he nearly stumbled as he got out of the car, not daring to stop facing _him_.  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald Trump always had a special place in his heart for Bolsonaro: the only openly pro-Trump world leader in the world-- and Trump acknowledged this fact fully.  


ㅤㅤㅤTo Jair, it truly felt magical. 

ㅤㅤㅤAs he walked up, Donald welcomed him with open arms-- putting a comforting arm on his back, noticing Jair’s slightly shaking hands-- and Donald’s first few words were of simple encouragement: “It’s okay. This ain’t a dream.”  
  
ㅤㅤㅤThey then shook hands, and Trump’s handshake was strong-- very strong.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Eu-I... It’s so good to meet you again.” Jair stammered.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“I know. I know.” Trump smirked, guiding Jair into his Whitehouse. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤSure, there was more Trump and Bolso had in common besides loving Big Mac’s. Perhaps it was their bravado and bluntness. Or their tendency to hate the alt-left, propagandist, politically correct media. Whatever the case, both could indulge in each-others locker room talk. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤ“I gotta say, I’m quite proud of you, Jair.” Trump told him as they both cruised the White House halls, all closed to the public. “You managed to carry that populist surge much like I did.”  
ㅤㅤㅤJair did nothing but nod; “Yes... I guess could say the corrupted bitches didn’t see it coming.”  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald laughed. “Did you grab the voters by the pussy too?”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Of course I did. And by their doughnut-sized assholes.”  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald laughed hard: “It’s like talking to my clone! Hey, I've always liked you, Jair.” Donald slapped Jair’s back, making Jair flinched at the touch-- but he kept up a greedy grin.  
  
Donald tusked: “Let me just make a few calls for a guy to bring us some grub. Let’s...talk in a more quieter room.” 

__

__

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair found the room quite quaint-- much like a tea room. There were a few sofa chairs, an oblong coffee table-- and the placed looked as royal as it was presidential. Jair, was at most, a confident man in his own country-- but he felt less than big in America. He was hoping him and Trump could be alone-- away from prying translators, reporters, journalists, and the likes. 

ㅤㅤㅤHe was told to wait here.  
ㅤㅤㅤWhat became of Trump?  
ㅤㅤㅤWhere was Trump?  
ㅤㅤㅤThat’s what he came for, anyways!  


ㅤㅤㅤ“Hey, sorry about that.” Trump peaked through the doorway, shaking a bag of Five Guys; the smell of burgers and grease filled the room. “You were saying?”  
ㅤㅤㅤJair salivated at the sight of the food, forgiving Trump for making him wait: “...Thanks for thinking of me.”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Hey, no problem. Anytime.” Donald replied, dropping the bag on the middle of the table 

ㅤㅤㅤJair was pretty certain there was press meeting afoot-- but alas, Trump insisted they keep them waiting. After all, it didn’t matter what was on his schedule for as long as Trump was there, entertaining him with his antics. 

ㅤㅤㅤ“Look what I got ya. Bacon Cheeseburger, with all the fixings.” Trump pointed to the foiled burger that Jair now held, and Jair’s stomach was lowly growling at the look of it.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Obrigado.” Jair nodded, giving a toothy grin and a dry laugh. 

ㅤㅤㅤThe burger tasted better than most ‘burgers’ he’d eaten in Brazil; they simply tasted better in their country of origin. Sooner or later, his appetite grew the best of him and he started diving into his endless fries.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Woah boy, slow down there, Capitao.” Trump said, standing up to walk over next to the seat near Jair’s.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Desculpa... I'm hungry.” Jair said, mouth full.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“We wouldn’t want you to choke to death, now would we?” Donald put a hand on Jair’s knee.  
ㅤㅤㅤThe Brazilian chuckled nervously and grimaced: “Sorry, I’ve forgotten my manners.”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Oh, I don’t care.” Donald shooed his hand, “As long as you don’t die trying, you can spit up that burger anywhere you’d like.” 

ㅤㅤㅤAfter a bit of unprofessional ‘Big Hooh-Hah’ banter, Donald interrupted: “So, why were you so uneasy, my guy?”  
ㅤㅤㅤJair was caught off guard by the question; and he had to take a bit of thinking to answer it.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“C’mon, spit it out.” Trump said in a way that was more cajoling than impatient.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Alright, alright... It’s that I’m scared, you know? That you won’t win, next election...” Jair said casually... And although Trump sort of pouted in unsatisfaction, he turned his chair facing Jair-- his legs now jutting more off the sofa as he crossed his hands on his lap.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Alright, Jair. Is that all?” Trump smirked.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair hesitated.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“You don’t have a crush on me, do ya?”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“What? Me? No! Never....” Jair’s face reddened.  
ㅤㅤㅤNot that having an already-ruddy face made it any less obvious.  


ㅤㅤㅤDonald had a maniacal smile on his face.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Jair. On the count of ten.” The American commanded, raising his splayed-out hands.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“This will be your last and only chance to kiss me. If you don’t, that’s it. No more other chances. We'll pretend like I never asked” Trump chuckled. “One.”

ㅤㅤㅤ"...Are you **fucking joking**?" Jair sounded offended, and Donald ignored the insult. The Brazilian got up from his seat abruptly, as if angered by the proposal-- his thick brows shadowing over his eyes in a dark, hot-tempered way as they typically did-- seemingly ready to storm out of the meeting room.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Two--” Donald counted.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair rolled his eyes, walked over to Trump-- closing in till they were centimetres apart. They both looked at each other, speechlessly; blue eyes staring at one another as they basked in each others musk-- lapping up each other's beauty. Jair was clearly trying to refrain himself to not take the bait-- but he was frozen still.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Do I gotta do everything?” Trump smirked, standing up and reducing those centimetres until there was no space left-- and Trump kissed him.  
  
ㅤㅤㅤSomething primal clicked inside of Jair, and he threw his arms around the United States President-- adjusting his head to capture the groove of Donald's mouth-- groaning as Trump reciprocated with gusto.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"And here I thought you were a total homophobe. Yeah, right." Donald chuckled.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair simply scoffed.  
ㅤㅤㅤThe walls Jair had previously put to hide his emotions were finally knocked down. And Trump took pride in that. 

ㅤㅤㅤ“Wanna sit on my lap, Mr. Homophobe?” Donald then joked, although maybe it wasn’t that much of a joke after all. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair felt it undignified to even do as much a thing. But that calming voice of Trump's never failed to put him at ease.  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump sat down and leaned back in his sofa chair, spreading his legs open as to give him space to sit-- sort of mimicking the low postured, lower spread-eagle sitting position that Jair had at most every meeting.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Come on, it's okay." Donald patted his own thigh, beckoning to the Brazilian.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair obviously found this to be a predicament, but perhaps going against his internally-homophobic morals just this once wouldn’t be so bad.

****

****

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair slowly sat down between them, both his legs swung over Donald's right leg--.  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald then wrapped his arms around Jair's waist, not yet kissing him again but he kept looking at him-- as if cherishing _his prize_.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"You look really handsome, you know that, right?" Trump smiled, brushing the slightly dishevelled hair off Jair's forehead.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair had never felt more reassured in his life. Anyone who opposed him was quick to call him ugly, and although Donald's comment was overly sentimental, he welcomed that compliment.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"You're embarrassing me." Jair chuckled, and Trump tilted his head, putting a hand on Jair's thigh-- making him have a tingly feeling.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"How's about we take this slow?" Donald gave a close-mouthed smile.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair wordlessly grabbed Donald's face again - - kissing it again, missing the proximity of his face.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Yeah, yeah. _'Shut up and kiss me, Donald'._ I'll take that as a no!" Donald guffawed. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤThey soon moved onto a more manageable sofa, one that was bigger in length-- sitting close to each other. Jair's hand ruffled in Trump's hair as he leaned on him: clothes still on, no gyrating, nothing sexual, (yet) just looking at each others face eye to eye.  
ㅤㅤㅤThe surrealness of the situation daunted Jair-- and he was more than destined to not fuck it up. Donald could sense it, and he could cut the tension with a knife.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"You're quite the guy, Jair" Donald said softly, petting Jair's face. "You know, you don't always have to keep a front with me." 

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair seemed hesitant on pushing it, but he pinched Trump's cheek nonetheless.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Bonito," Jair said caringly, chuckling—and so did Trump. After all, Trump could understand a little bit of the 'Romance' languages. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤSooner or later, Trump & Jair grew more comfortable as Trump’s hand slid further up Jair's inner thigh-- initiating something else.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"What's say we crank up the juice a bit?" Donald suggested.  
ㅤㅤㅤThis was something Jair was dreading to ask him yet.. He craved it all the same.  
ㅤㅤㅤBolsonaro gulped: "I would like that." 

  
ㅤㅤㅤHe would have assumed Donald would just have cut to the chase much sooner, but he was dead wrong. Donald made sure Jair was comfortable before he did anything, and it felt out-of-character for the self-proclaimed pussy grabber. Not that he thought Trump was a ‘creep’ or anything.  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump began undoing his own tie, then his dress shirt buttons, and Jair helped, easing the New Yorker out of his constraining clothing.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"I appreciate the help. I'm getting kinda old." Donald laughed, now helping Jair by unbuttoning his suit, then the belt of his pants.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"I've sort of lost my looks over the years, " Donald added coldly, showing the Brazilian a vulnerable side of him.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"I don't agree." Jair said coyly, letting Trump pull at his green tie absentmindedly. "I think you've gotten better with age."  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump looked hilariously stupefied: "Really? You just love older men, don't you?"  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Não, only you." Jair admitted, indulging in the fact they both had insecurities.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Well aren't you just the kidder. C'mere." Donald cooed, now sliding his hand over Jair's pants-- the Brazilian flinching as Donald's hand skated across his semi-hard sex. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair looked down as Donald continually toyed with him, rolling his bulge around in the palm of his hand-- and Jair felt like he wanted to cry.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Donald, eu..." Jair stuttered again, starting to forget how to speak English again.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"You look pretty when you're overwhelmed. Kinda sexy when you talk in your native language, too" Donald said as he coaxed Jair with his hands, stroking it through the fabric-- noticing how his face grew more red, matching his lone red nose.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair threw his arm around Donald's back as the Americans thumb slid in his slacks' waistband.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"How badly do you want it?" Donald brushed Jair's greying sideburns with his other hand, biting his ear.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Badly, okay?" Jair intoned, resting back as he let the Donald have his way with him. "Surprise me, meu presidente." 

  
ㅤㅤㅤWith that, Donald's hand snaked into Jair's pants-- then creeping into the fly of his boxers.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"You've been holding out on me, Jair... I swear." Trump chuckled, noting his size.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair bit his lip as the American ran his finger over the slit of his cock-- causing whole array of feelings in Jair-- he was still unable to process what was happening.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Deus--." Jair cursed in Portuguese, hating how he was turned on by this. Jair leaned his head back as his member was pulled out of his pants, then The Donald proceeded to open Jair's dress shirt wide enough that there wouldn't be any potential 'residue' on his clothes.  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald left the couch and grunted as he got on one knee in front of him, using the firm couch cushion as leverage as he pressed his elbow down.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Ready for the best time of your life?" Donald challenged.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair simply looked down with glazed, deep blue eyes-- gritting his cramped teeth. "Sim, I can take it."  
ㅤㅤㅤ“You think I can still deep throat as a 72 year old?” Donald inquired, rubbing his thumb up and down its front. “I guess we’ll find out.” 

  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald pulled the Brazilian’s cock upwards, licking from the base up-- causing Jair to shiver immensely.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Trump,” Jair groaned, tensing up the more Donald ran his tongue along the line of flesh underneath the head of his cock.  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump rather liked how Jair smelled-- perhaps a tad too much cologne, as he preferred the natural smell of Jair’s sweat. And boy or boy did he look nice-- Donald was a bit envious of his natural tan evenly covering up Jair’s skin tone with just a hint of sunburn.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Yes, Jair?” Donald’s eyes perked up like a pup’s.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“...Lick my balls.” Jair grinned, suddenly feigning confidence.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Of course. If that’s how you like it.” Donald complied, grabbing his cock as he lowered his mouth to where he most desired it, allowing his saliva to roll off his tongue and onto those gonads of his with sweeping strokes-- gripping onto Jair’s very hairy legs.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Y-you’re...” Jair’s shoulders slumped, sinking into the couch as he exhaled roughly: “Meus Deus... keep doing that.”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“I’m not even blowing you and you’re this close? You’re full of wonders, Jair.” Trump chuckled, rolling his thumb along the hole of his cock to catch those few bead of precum-- wetting the entire shaft with it as his mouth went to work downstairs.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair was gripping the couch cushions: the mere sight of a very skilful Donald Trump stroking and licking him was making the Brazilian go absolutely crazy. The Donald met his eyes with his as he worked his inches, making Jair fragile-- it made him go soft-- vulnerably soft. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Hold that thought--” Trump stopped suddenly, lifting himself up to face the seated-Brazilian.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Why stop?” Jair’s voice raised-- fretting that he had done something wrong.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Heh, have some patience or I’ll discipline you.” Trump joked, heading towards a drawer and hidden compartment-- there was also a mini fridge which Donald yanked open.  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump chuckled, twirling his finger as he caught Jair staring. “Close your eyes until I say otherwise.” And with that, Jair reluctantly did. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Alright Jair, you want to fuck The Donald?” Donald bellowed, carrying a few things in his pockets.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“First and foremost--” Donald threw a can of diet coke in the air, catching it.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“You’re gonna need this.” The New Yorker handed Jair the beverage, which Jair grabbed in confusion.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Now second. I don’t know if you’re spry enough for this, but hear me out, Bolso.” Trump proceeded to throw a bottle of Jo Premium lube up in the air.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair’s eyes widened at the wordless suggestion, recognizing the lube bottle; "You're gonna fuck my ass like a pussy? You're killing me, Senhor Trump."  
ㅤㅤㅤ“If it makes you feel any better, it’s not gay if it’s with me.” Donald winked, making a _'shhh'_ signal with his finger. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤJair at first disliked the mere thought of him being a receiver; because he loved Trump-- he was sure of this, and he’d do anything for the man-- but this? The more he basked in his presence, the more he grew enamoured by every single thing he did-- and although he hated being resorted to this, he couldn't help himself: he wanted to get Trump'd by the Trump. And there's no man he'd rather _do it_ with than with **him**.  


ㅤㅤㅤ"Alright, I'll be your little fag." Jair hesitantly said, opening the diet coke and drinking it.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Good. Lie down on your back,"  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald grabbed Jair a pillow, setting it against the top cushion.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"You just lie your head on it" Trump motioned, "lay your back flat against the couch, since its big enough. "  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump pulled down his own dress pants-- Jair trying to ward off any adoring thoughts as he saw the New Yorkers flawless, pale legs-- the U.S. president started lubing himself with an excessive portion. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Open wide," Trump said, grabbing Jair's ankle-- and Jair spread his legs open hesitantly as Donald pressed flushed against him-- crotch to crotch. The Brazilian bit his lip, looking up at Trump who towered over Jair’s lewdly exposed body-- the Brazilian's cock drooping over his stomach, the natural dark colour of his hole-- his cute, forming belly-- The Donald thought it was a beautiful sight.  
ㅤㅤㅤHe pushed himself inside of Jair by a half an inch-- grunting, but stopping to gauge his reaction.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"It's just how I'd imagined; reverse-shitting." Jair crudely commented, eye twitching as he reflexively clenched his ass.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Heh, that's one way of putting it." Donald laughed. "Just relax your muscles, baby."  
ㅤㅤㅤBeing called that made tickled Jair’s core, and although it was tricky accepting Donald's cock, he slowly but surely eased himself open and Donald slowly pushed into him-- only by an inch or two.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair's eyes were near bulging-- his legs shaking as he accepted Donald's cock by just an inch more-- soon crying out loud as he felt Donald nudge backwards.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Be careful with my virgin ass! " Jair scoffed, cringing at the weird sensation as he felt Donald pull all the way out.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Don't worry, I'll be so respectful of your virgin ass, it’ll ask for round two." Donald joked, and he put yet another layer of Jo Premium on his cock-- which was much needed for a cock of his girth. Jair was sweating profusely as Trump was about to try again, lining himself up with Jair's entrance and entering from a safer angle.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair simply gritted his teeth as the Donald pushed himself further this time, Donald's eyes finally meeting his-- it felt perversely intimate.  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump noted how Jair’s perpetually arched, angry-seeming brows tilted inwards-- showing a rare emotion of complete and utter vulnerability.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Foda!" Jair yelled as Trump pulled himself out again-- then gingerly re entered. Jair closed his eyes-- letting Donald conquer him-- the Brazilian's lip quivering as the Donald paused whilst inside of him. Trump soon gripped Jair's legs--making sure not to snap his old-man bod, and put them above his shoulders.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Classic missionary, huh." Trump groaned as he explored his tight ass, manoeuvring his body as he pushed slowly out of Jair again. Sooner or later, Trump's torso now leaned above Jair’s body-- his hips at more narrow angle to the Brazilian’s- with his arms on either side of Brazilian as he effortlessly and fully thrusted down onto Jair for the first time-- and Jair whimpered profusely, inhaling with every thrust.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"M-merda--" Jair hung his head back with a glazed expression as he moaned. Donald's cock slammed downwards again as he slowly lowered his head to kiss Jair's forehead, his balls wetly slapping against the Brazilian’s every time their stomach's met. 

  
ㅤㅤㅤ _Boy, was this tiring as hell,_ Trump thought.  
ㅤㅤㅤWas this the gayest thing Jair had ever done? It was definately up on the list.  
ㅤㅤㅤJair felt his stomach flutter in arousal the more Trump used him, and he regrettably let out a small but faint " **D-duro** ".  
ㅤㅤㅤ"What was that?" Donald murmured.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Por favor me fode com força!" Jair cried out, feeling his mind go to mush-- and although Donald couldn't fully comprehend, he got the point. "Harder, Right?"  
ㅤㅤㅤWith that, Donald gripped Jair's cock and worked his inches as he thrusted into Jair again-- and Jair arched his back as he felt true heaven, he could hardly feel himself ejaculate as cum pooled at his navel-- his ass soon milking Donald's cock as he tightened all around him, making the New Yorker rasp: "God damn! What a great fuck you are, Jair!"  
ㅤㅤㅤAs Jair's legs unfurled, The heavy American collapsed onto Jair-- clinging onto each other as they awkwardly hung off the couch.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Trump, eu **te amo** muito," Jair sighed; the first time he’s said that to another man.  
ㅤㅤㅤNow that was the gayest thing Jair has ever said.  
ㅤㅤㅤDonald simply smiled faintly as he rested his clammy forehead against Jair's-- both of their formerly primmed hair now messy and sticking to their faces.  
ㅤㅤㅤ"Me too, buddy, me too." 

____

____

  
ㅤㅤㅤAfter taking a much-needed sip of the previously opened diet coke, Jair murmured in his rough voice; “What.. does this mean?”  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Hmm?” Trump said, a lopsided smirk on his face.  
ㅤㅤㅤ“Are we...?” Jair stammered, not daring to say the word.  
ㅤㅤㅤTrump nonchalantly shrugged: “Labels are for clothes.”

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤ

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to any Brazilians reading this 🙃


End file.
